What It Took
by LongLostLove
Summary: What should of happened between Chad & Whitney after December 8's eppy. Smile :)


What it Took   
  
*Note: Before this fic takes place - Whitney left the Lopez-Fitsgareld home to her home. Eve and Chad escape to the hospital and Chad gets admitted. Eve goes off to take care of all the business with Sheridan but, that's another fic. :)  
  
Whitney hung up her coat on the hook and walked through the house to see who was home. No one was downstairs and the light in Chad's apartment was off.   
  
Then the phone rang. Whitney figured it was Theresa. But when she said hello she heard an unfamilar voice on the other end.  
  
"Who is this?" Whitney asked.  
  
"This is Nurse Abby at Harmony Hospital. Eve left this number to contact people on Chad's condition." The other voice said.   
  
Whitney was startled at first but then remembered that Chad was going to get a DNA test. Then she thought that that didn't make sense so she asked, "Chad's condition? What do you mean?"   
  
"Oh," The nurse said realizing that Whitney hadn't heard, "He was injured down at the warehouse. Eve was very breif with me but mentioned something about the drug cartle and Chad saving her. Said that Chad found them at the warehouse tied up and broke them out but then he was injured. She said that if Chad hadn't shown up that she wouldn't be alive. Anyway, Eve had to leave on very urgent business. So she left this number for Chad."  
  
Whitney's mind was suddenly racing. Why would the drug cartle want her mom? But right now she decided the only real thing that matter was Chad. "Is he gonna be alright?"   
  
"Well, we don't know yet. I just called to get the family down here. Are you the family?" The nurse asked.  
  
Whitney hesitated as she thought about Chad's parents and his misson to find them. "No, no I'm not the family. He doesn't have any."  
  
"Oh." The nurse said. "Well, if you know of anyone to come down like, a close friend or something, that would be good. Because if worst comes to worse," The nurse paused, "it's good he be around people he know and loves. It's never good to be alone. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Whitney said and then she hung up the phone.   
  
The nurse's words rang in her ears, 'It's never good to be alone...' What made it worse is that Whitney knew it was not only true for Chad, but her too. She had to get to him.   
  
The ride there was a long ride. Whitney got more and more worried. "What if he dies?" Whitney said aloud to herself.   
  
No. She blocked that out of her mind. She figured that whatever trouble he had gotten into he would be fine. He couldn't die. No.  
  
When she finally got there she asked a nurse where Chad Harris was.   
  
"Chad Harris..." The nurse repeated as she looked down at her clipboard. "Ah yes, take a seat over there." She said pointing to the waiting area.  
  
"But I would like to see him please." Whitney said.   
  
"I'm sorry but, I'm afraid that he is in surgery right now.  
  
Whitney was very startled by the nurse's tone. The nurse over the phone said that Chad was only injured. Whitney figured he was punched and passed outor something. "Surgery? Why?"   
  
"To remove the bullet." The nurse said breifly. "He was shot you know.  
  
Whitney's mind started to race. "Shot....?" She pulled her mind together and said, "When will he be out?"   
  
"Soon. Its souldn't take to long." The nurse said. "Take a seat over there." The nurse pointed to a chair. "I'll tell you when he is out and what room."  
  
"Okay." Whitney said in a daze. She sat down and thought to herself, 'Chad was shot. And to save mom...all Chad has to do is save Simone's life and he has the whole family covered. I cannot believe this is happening.'  
  
It was the longest twenty mintutes she could ever remember. But then the nurse finally said, "Miss, Chad Harris is in room 123. It's only family right now."  
  
Whitney stood up and apporched the nurse as she said, "But, Chad doesn't have any family. I'm his friend." She paused, "Please let me see him."  
  
The nurse thought for a mintute, "Alright. It's right down the hall."  
  
Whitney walked down the hallway to room 123. As she turned the corner into Chad's room she took a deep breathe and when she saw Chad in the hospital bed, all the color drained from her face. "Chad?" Whitney asked hoping Chad would answer.   
  
No answer.  
  
Whitney walked over to his bed side and looked at his face. It was still and cold. "Chad?"  
  
Whitney turned around and saw a doctor and she turned around. "He should be waking up, if all went well." The doctor said.   
  
"Okay. Will he recover okay?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah, most likely." The doctor answered. "Tell me as soon as he wakes up."  
  
"Okay." Whitney answered.   
  
Whitney took a chair and pulled it right next to Chad's bed. She decided   
that she would talk to him and try to get him to wake up. "Chad? Chad, wake up." Whitney thought fow words. "Chad...why do you do this? You saved me on a number of acounts, you saved my dad and now my mom. And you never get anything in return. You we never loved and yet you still know how to love others." She paused, "Wake up Chad. We need to talk."  
  
She waited for a mintute.   
  
Then, Chad's eyes opened and he said, "Wha...?"  
  
"Chad?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Whitney?" Chad asked now almost fully awake. "What happened? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-uh-you were shot. That's really all I know. My mom left and I got a call from the nurse and I came down..." Whitney trailed off.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now." Chad said.  
  
When Whitney asked about her mom Chad told her everything he knew. Not that it helped.  
  
"So, I'm okay and I guess you can leave if you want." Chad said thinking that Whitney would not want to stay any longer.   
  
"No, I don't want to leave. I have been thinking alot." Whitney started. "Are you going to leave Harmony after my mom runs the DNA test?"  
  
Chad paused and said, "I don't know. I guess that it depends on what the test comes up with. Why?"  
  
"I-" Whitney hesitated, "I don't want you to leave."   
  
Chad made a puzzled face and asked, "What?"  
  
"I don't want you to leave Harmony. Ever." Whitney said.  
  
"Why not?" Chad asked.  
  
"Because...because I don't know why. That's why I want you to stay. So I can find out why I don't want you to leave." Whitney answered. She had never, ever opened up like that to anyone before.   
  
fBut from then on, she always did. 


End file.
